


How to Silence Danny Williams

by Amarylissa



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Steve and Danny's weekend activities that didn't end in disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Silence Danny Williams

"Never?"  
"No, Steven, I have never snorkelled!" Danny expostulated.  
Steve went in for the killer blow.  
"Grace would love to see all the fish."  
Danny raised his hands in the air to protest, then let them fall to his sides. He knew when he was beaten.  
  
xxxxxxxx  
  
It really was a whole different world, Danny mused as he propelled himself forwards. Steve had taken Danny up to a quiet bay on the North Shore to get some practice in before they took Grace snorkelling. The sheltered cove was ideal for beginners. Within moments of Steve showing him what to do, the Jersey native felt like he'd been born to be underwater, as he watched, entranced by the rainbow of fish around him.  
Steve swam alongside his partner, but his eyes weren't on the fish. Instead, he focused on the man beside him, equally captivated. At last he had found a way to silence Danny Williams.


End file.
